Shredder (Batman vs. TMNT)
The Shredder, real name Oroku Saki, is the nemesis of the Ninja Turtles, the leader of the Foot Clan, and one of the two main antagonists (along with Ra's Al Ghul) in the film Batman vs. Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. This version serves as one of the evilest to date as he commits several heinous crimes for the sake of chaos. He was voiced by , who also played Shang Tsung and Sektor in Mortal Kombat 9, VECTOR in Resident Evil: Operation Raccoon City, Janja and Ora in Disney's The Lion Guard series. History Shredder allies his forces with Ra's Al Ghul and the League of Assassins to build a machine designed to transform Gotham's citizens into unhinged mutants, so they can cause chaos throughout the world. In exchange for his assistance, Ra's promises Shredder access to one of his Lazarus Pits, which would grant him eternal life. Shredder agrees despite his personal distaste towards Ra's. When he and the Foot Clan try to steal a cloud seeder from Wayne Enterprises, he ends up fighting Batman and barely comes out victorious after using an ancient technique once Bruce underestimates his skill. Before their battle, he killed once of his men for revealing information about their scheme. Later, he fights Batman once more when the Turtles and the Bat Family arrive at Ace Chemicals to stop him and Ra's from activating the machine. Though he gains the upper hand on the Dark Knight once again, he is thrown off when Batman says "Cowabunga" and gains assistance from Raphael who breaks his nose after rolling into him with his shell. Batman, then defeats him while Leo defeats Ra's after getting past his fear of losing his brothers. After Michaelangelo and Donatello destroy the machine, the debris sends him into a vat of chemicals as the plant explodes. In the post-credits scene, he is revealed to have survived the explosion and now strongly resembles the Joker. Gallery Shredder meets Ra's al Ghul Batman Vs Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Batman vs TMNT Batman vs Shredder The man that will help us destroy this city Batman vs Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Batman vs TMNT Leonardo vs Ra's al Ghul Batman vs Shredder Final Battle Batman vs Teenage mutant ninja turtles - Shredder becomes joker Trivia *The claw marks on Shredder's face are presumably a homage to the 1990 movie, in which Splinter's attack had left scars on his enemy's cheek. However, the origins of these scars are not explored in the crossover. *His appearance overall is a blending of his 1990 film (clothing and scars) and 1987 series counterparts (helmet design and cape). *In several joint projects, both DC Comics and IDW Publishing created several Batman/Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles comic book crossover events, to which the first crossover event released by DC was used as the source material for the film. Navigation Category:Ninjas Category:Male Category:TMNT Villains Category:Batman Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Vengeful Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Thief Category:Murderer Category:Leader Category:Psychopath Category:Martial Artists Category:Immortality Seeker Category:Crossover Villains Category:Dark Knights Category:Supervillains Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Samurai Category:Conspirators Category:Mutated Category:Barbarian Category:Wrathful Category:Abusers Category:Criminals Category:Homicidal Category:Crime Lord Category:Egotist Category:Traitor Category:Opportunists Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Archenemy Category:Mastermind Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Fighters Category:Necessary Evil Category:Stalkers Category:Nemesis Category:DC Villains Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Destroyers Category:Terrorists